This grant application is for partial support of (1) administrative activities associated with conference organization, and (2) for travel and per diem expenses of speakers presenting papers at the Millennium (Sixth) Vahouny Fiber Symposium to be held on March 20-23, 2000 at the Marriott Tysons Concern Hotel 8028 Leesberg Pike, Vienna, Virginia. Administrative activities will include (1) planning, preparation, typing, and printing of the conference program and other materials, (2) arranging speaker's schedules, travel and hotel accommodations, and organization local arrangements for the meeting. Partial support for travel, hotel accommodations and per diem costs is requested for speakers presenting papers at the Fiber & Cancer sessions, and other selected subjects. The proposed chairman and presenter will be Michael J. Hill, PhD, European Cancer Prevention Organization. Proposed papers would include reports on basic science (Joanne Jupton, PhD, David Klurfeld, PhD, and others) and on clinical science (from the Arthur Schatzkin group and the David Albert's group and others.)